


Delicious

by Milarca



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Affection, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Consent, Crying, Cuddling, Deep Throating, French Kissing, Gags, Morning Sex, Other, Praise Kink, venom knows exactly what eddie wants, venom loves eddie very much and is a kinky symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Venom wakes Eddie up for some morning fun~





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [genevievedarcygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/) for their very helpful beta work <3

Eddie doesn’t want to get out of bed. It’s Sunday, and he’s ahead on his articles so he figures he’s earned a good sleep in. Sunlight pours from the windows into his bedroom.

**Eddie.**

“What…” he groans, hugging the pillow tighter. He can feel Venom shivering along his back, toying with his hair. He sighs. It feels nice.

**Eddie, we are bored.**

“Ghnnn. I’m tired, let me sleep.”

**You’ve had enough sleep. Get up.**

“No.” He laughs softly. “Make me.”

Venom hisses, and their tongue comes out from the disembodied head rising above him, licking at his ear and pulling at his hair. Eddie groans again, but he’s gone pink and his cock twitches. He shivers.

**You like that.**

Eddie shakes his head. “Leave me alone,” he says, though his body clearly reacts despite his words.

Venom laughs softly and cuddles up against Eddie’s neck, licking insistently at his ear.

“ _Eucgh_ ,” Eddie says, and Venom chuckles.

**You never want me to leave you alone, Eddie. Don’t deny it.**

Eddie grumbles something that sounds like _Smartass._

Venom’s tongue slithers its way over Eddie’s face and dances over his lips.

“Nnnn,” Eddie warns, clamping his lips shut. Don’t you dare, he thinks, and Venom’s grin gets wider, their large teeth glinting in the sunlight.

Then, before he can do more than grunt, Venom’s tongue pushes its way past his lips and is down his throat. Eddie chokes, coughing and sputtering and pushing at Venom’s face.

“Let-m-gugh—” he manages, retching as Venom’s tongue activates his gag reflect. Venom purrs pleasantly, their tendrils gripping Eddie’s hair and sliding around his body, drawing the covers down to expose his bare chest and black boxers. They toss the sheets back and grab at Eddie’s writhing body, feeding off his terrified, panicked energy.

 **Relaaaax, Eddie…** they hiss, purring silky smooth and stroking Eddie’s chest and face. Eddie thinks he’s about at the end of his air supply when Venom removes his tongue enough for him to cough and gasp for air, still pushing on the symbiote. But Venom isn’t done, and they grab at Eddie’s wrists with tightly curled tendrils and easily pull his arms aside, pinning them to the mattress. Eddie’s eyes go wide, and he whines pathetically, his dick twitching in his boxers.

_Oh, god._

Venom tastes Eddie’s mouth at their leisure and strokes his face, pulling at his hair as they use their significant strength to keep the human’s still struggling limbs pinned to the mattress. Venom chuckles as Eddie whines again, glaring at them.

There’s a wet patch on his boxers now, and he squeezes his eyes shut. Venom finally takes their tongue from his mouth, but immediately replaces it with a thick black glob of entity, making his eyes fly open again. He shakes his head.

“ _Mmmghg_ ,” he tries. _Venom…_

But Venom only grins wider as sticky arms fill Eddie’s mouth - almost like a cock would, and in fact, Venom tries to make it feel like one, thick and heavy in Eddie’s ungrateful mouth, to shut him up - and cover his mouth, and wrap around his face.

Eddie moans and tries to shake his head, shivering as his own cock drips precome on the inside of his boxers. He shivers at even the slight stimulation from his boxers on his cockhead. His face is as red as a tomato now, his eyelids heavy.

 _Fuck, Venom…_ he thinks, and Venom, sensing his thoughts, sends a thin curl of themselves slipping into Eddie’s boxers, grabbing his cock around the base and staving off any approaching orgasm.

“Mmnnhhhgh,” Eddie groans, his hips rising off the bed in frustrated protest as he tosses his head.

**Shhhhh, Eddie. Let us take care of you.**

Eddie groans, but eventually relaxes. A fine sheen of sweat has gathered on his bare skin, his nipples peaked in the cool air, and Venom grins, tongue flicking happily. The symbiote swipes a bit of the sweat dotting Eddie’s clavicle off, pushing Eddie’s head up in the process and making him bare his throat. They hum, purring, the vibrations going through Eddie’s throat and down his chest to his dick. _Fuck_.

**Be a good boy for us, Eddie. Show us that you can be a good slut.**

“Mmmsfnsk,” Eddie grunts against the mask, shaking his head. He’s not a slut. He glares at Venom angrily, and Venom hums, stroking his face with a tender hand.

 **Not a slut then? No. Ours. Our good boy. You are only a slut for us.** They grin, and Eddie rolls his eyes. Venom chuckles, pushing his jaw up further. **Beautiful man. My love. Relax for us now, show us how pretty you are.**

Eddie shivers and goes still, Adam’s apple bobbing. His cock twitches weakly, red and dark in Venom’s hold.

**Oh yes, that’s nice. Do that again.**

Eddie looks at him in confusion, swallowing automatically, and Venom’s eyes go wider. They purr again, stroking Eddie’s neck with a gentle hand that spreads outward with so many grasping fingers., Their tendrils flow over his stubble, the silky skin of his neck, under his jaw.

Venom’s hand gets thicker and heavier wrapped around Eddie’s neck. Underneath Venom’s pulsing blackness, Eddie’s pulse is a steady, racing rhythm. Eddie’s breathing gets quicker through his nose, but he doesn’t fight it as Venom pushes on his throat until he can’t breathe. There’s a few seconds where he’s motionless, but then he’s coughing and shifting, whining until Venom releases him, stroking along his chest and petting his face in reward.

**Good boy.**

Eddie glares at him as his chest rises and falls. He tugs one leg in Venom’s grip, but Venom only pulls the black chords tighter, extending his extremities until he’s spread-eagle on the bed. Venom watches his face, the way he blinks fast and looks up at the ceiling.

**You like this, my love, do you not?**

Eddie mumbles something reluctantly, and Venom gives him a kiss with teeth on the side of his head. Eddie hums, and then Venom slides some goo over his eyes gently - Eddie’s eyes widening just before they’re covered. Eddie whines as his world goes dark, the impromptu blindfold keeping every trace of light from him.

**My love is afraid. My love needs to trust us. You trust us, right, Eddie?**

Eddie shivers, tugging his head against Venom’s tentacles that have snatched onto the bed to keep his head still, their tendrils wrapped lightly around his throat, keeping it bared.

“Mmhmm…” Eddie nervously hums. He trusts Venom, he does, and this is great. He loves this. He gets a thrill from this. Even if Venom scares him sometimes with how much they know about what he wants.

 **Good…** Venom purrs, and their thin paws explore over Eddie’s chest, going to a nipple and pinching. Eddie shivers, arching his back, and Venom goes to the other one, teasing him until he’s whining and bucking, but Venom grasps his body and pulls it back down. He shifts Eddie’s hands so they’re held above his head, locked together, his chest pushed out slightly. Venom grins, and then explores across his human’s body, over his soft skin, down his belly, around his hips, right to his hole.

Grunting as Venom continues to stimulate his stiffened nipples, Eddie stiffens as a slick feeling teases his sensitive, fluttering opening. Eddie moans, shifting, wanting Venom _in_. Venom flicks a cirrus over his cock, watching his face as they smooth it around his cock, making him buck and whine further. They slip into him, making themselves slick as they explore his warm insides. Eddie’s chest rises and falls rapidly, and he twists as Venom plucks at his nipples now.

“Ghnnn…”

 **You are beautiful like this, my darling. Your body is like an instrument, like one of those… harps we saw on TV. You make sweet music when I play you…** Venom chuckles, and licks a wet stripe right up Eddie’s chest and to his jaw, on his hair. Eddie whines, shaking. His cock dribbles over Venom’s tendrils, and Venom soaks it up in delight. **You taste good, Eddie,** they purr, and Eddie whimpers, tears soaked up by Venom’s blindfold as well.

Venom gets thicker in Eddie’s ass, and he grunts at the first expanding pressure on his inner walls. Venom grabs his hips and holds him down, continuing to get thicker and wider, stretching Eddie open. In response, Eddie cries silently, his cock pulsing, and Venom pets his throat gently as one would a frightened kitten as he prowls back to Eddie’s hips. Venom’s wide, alien eyes rove over his squirming body, but his boxers are in the way. Grumbling in their irritation, Venom cuts first one side and then the other of the thin, black fabric, letting it fall away. Once Eddie is completely naked, their eyes drink in the sight of their human, cock flushed and swelled, and his asshole red and puffy, stuffed full with Venom’s girth as it was.

 **Eddie is most perfect. My beautiful human,** Venom hums sweetly, stroking Eddie’s chest enough to make him shudder and relax a bit more. Venom loves Eddie, and he wants him to be comfortable. He wants him to feel loved and appreciated and taken care of. He wants to take care of Eddie, and that means making sure he’s fed and sheltered… and sexually satisfied. Mmm. Humans and their mating practices delight and intrigue him, and he is happy that he has so willing a host to explore.

Venom teases Eddie’s cockhead again, thin tendrils flitting into his slit and making him sob and try to buck up. But of course, the strands of Venom wrapped around his hips keep him down. No, Eddie’s pleasure is Venom’s pleasure, and Eddie doesn’t get pleasure unless Venom wants him to. Eddie is all… theirs. Beautiful boy. Venom strokes him in reward as they tease him from the inside, tickling him and licking all of that beautiful fluid up, the white shimmering juices emitted from his human: an indication of his arousal. An indication of his health and fitness and ability to mate with his species.

Venom knows all about semen. He stole Eddie’s phone and researched human reproduction one night while Eddie was sleeping, soaking up the knowledge like a carnivorous sponge. It was clinical, but Eddie is a perfect specimen. Venom wants to pamper him… as he teases pleasure from him. They have done this before, half a dozen times. Venom doesn’t think they’ll ever tire of it.

The viscous goo in Eddie’s ass quivers, and Venom turns their attention to it. They love the sight of Eddie’s bare ass presented to them like this. So unwillingly, as if the reaction’s been dragged from the sleepy human. Mmm. Venom nudges the goo thicker, stretching Eddie wider, and they watch as Eddie groans, his muscles tensing. He whines softly, and Venom allows his head to toss to the side.

 **Sweetheart,** they hum affectionately, stroking Eddie’s throat even as they nudge Eddie wider, making the human whimper and keen. **You can do it…**

Venom then elasticizes and smooths themselves inside the human, opening a hole in the plug in his ass. He peers in as Eddie is held open, and examines him. It’s dark, but beautiful. Eddie moans, pulling at the bindings, feeling different. He can feel it. He can feel the air on his walls, and it is uncomfortable and odd to him. Well, that’s just too bad, now, isn’t it? Venom licks up Eddie’s leg.

**Delicious…**

Venom then extends their tongue inside Eddie, through the hole and into his ass. Eddie shrieks softly behind the makeshift gag, and Venom huffs a laugh, licking at him daintily and teasing his nipples again. Eddie weeps from his dick and his eyes, shuddering, and his heaving, shuddering body beads sweat.

Venom continues to stroke Eddie’s body as he searches for that spongy area inside him, poking and prodding. He knows where it is, but the exact location is never quite—

Eddie cries out, body rising from the bed, cock fat and heavy as it dribbles out. _Perfect_ . Venom shivers with glee, pressing on the spot and soaking up the sights and sounds of Eddie writhing and sobbing. Venom pumps his cock gently, and then retracts their tongue. They lick along his legs and to his toes, and they thicken in Eddie’s ass once more as they start to thrust in and out. Venom keeps a firm grip on the base of Eddie’s cock, keeping him in a state of limbo as he cries and bucks with pleasure. _Beautiful_.

**Sweet Eddie. Come for me…**

They release the base of Eddie’s cock while simultaneously slamming their tendril into him, making Eddie come in a thick stream and yell against the gag in his mouth. Venom shivers, Eddie’s pleasure a delicious wave of warmth and comfort that rolls right into them. They can feel him come, inside him as they are, and wrapped around him. They can feel the muffled vibrations as he yells against them, and can feel the hot spurts of his release against their tendrils. _Succulent_ . _So sweet for me_.

 **Perrrrfect** , Venom hums, continuing to milk and wring Eddie’s orgasm from his body as they thrust into him and stroke his cock, holding his arms and ankles sweetly to keep him spread, spread so beautifully in the morning light. Eddie moans and bucks, and Venom lets him, if only a little, and soon he’s shuddering and whining softly, tugging against him. His cock has gone soft, and he’s sensitive.

 _So sensitive, Vee, please,_ comes Eddie’s plea.

 **So beautiful like this,** Venom counters, **So beautiful for me. Wrung out.**

Venom stops the motions in Eddie’s ass, but keeps up their movements on his cock, milking him for all he’s worth until every last drop comes out, and Eddie is whining, shaking, pulling, and crying. He’s crying so much. Venom slips the blindfold away just to look at his red face, the tear tracks down his cheeks. The wild, desperate look in his eye.

“Mmmmghh,” he tries, and Venom gets closer and nuzzles against his face, licking up his tears as if they’re a precious liquid. When Eddie’s eyes squeeze shut and he sobs, Venom finally releases him, stroking his soft cock gently as he soaks up Eddie’s come, cleaning it off of him. But one hand also reaches out to the kitchen for a clean washcloth as well. He dips it in warm running water from the tap and brings it back, thoroughly cleaning Eddie further.

**Sweet one. That was very good. Thank you.**

Eddie hums and nods quickly, and finally relaxes. He shakes minutely, and Venom takes the gag from his mouth. Eddie swallows and stretches his jaw.

“Mmm… that was a lot.”

**Did my love enjoy it?**

Eddie smiles softly and turns towards them. Venom nuzzles him affectionately, and their grip loosens, letting Eddie curl up. Eddie shivers and nods, pulling Venom in. Venom drops the cloth and lets themselves materialize in Eddie’s arms, wrapping themselves around the human as a blanket, giving him something to hold.

“Yeah, that was good, Vee,” Eddie says with a smile, kissing him, looking into his face. Venom shivers with joy, happy to have pleased their host. They can sense the relaxation, the warmth, the love radiating from him, and it overjoys him.

**My love is pleased. I am happy. My sweet Eddie.**

Eddie grins, sighing and curling up even more.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, kissing them again. He’s tired after that, and, needless to say, sore. His wrists are sore, and his ass is sore. Jesus. It’s a good feeling, though. Eddie might fight against Venom when he takes control like that, but he does like the challenge. He can grudgingly admit that to himself, anyway.

“Next time, maybe go a little easier on my ass, huh, babe?” he asks sleepily, lips quirking up as he strokes Venom’s head.

 **What?** Venom falters. **That was good. Eddie liked that…** They grin, nuzzling against him.

“Yeah, it hurts, buddy,” Eddie says with a small laugh, and Venom huffs, still smiling.

 **You did not say anything** , Venom says smugly, and Eddie swallows. The two of them have a system. Eddie has a safeword, but also a gesture he can make if he’s gagged and his hands are free. He knew the gesture, and he didn’t make it.

Eddie hums. “Well…”

**You liked it. Admit it.**

Eddie shakes his head. “No, no, I—”

Venom shivers with laughter. **You loved it.** They purr and rub against Eddie’s head, and he groans.

“Fine. Maybe I did. But still. Just a little less.”

**More.**

“No!”

**Yes.**

“Absolutely not.”

**Just a little. Your ass is so beautiful.**

Eddie sputters. “Jesus. Stop it.”

**Eddie has a beautiful body, and his entrance is so—**

“Shhhhhhh,” Eddie shushes, and Venom cackles with glee.

**Okay. I will be more gentle next time.**

“Good, thank you.”

**Maybe.**

“Venom!”

 **Shhhh** , Venom repeats in amusement, covering Eddie’s mouth for a quick moment before Eddie pushes their hand off. A second later though, Eddie laughs too, petting Venom fondly.

“Thank you. I love getting fucked before I’ve had time to be conscious again,” he says semi-sarcastically.

 **Yes, you do** , Venom thrums, still gleefully aware of what Eddie means. But he nuzzles against Eddie again and shivers down onto the bed, and Eddie sighs and relaxes into him.

Yeah, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
